


The Girl Who Waited

by DessFromTheSouth



Category: Glee, Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, don't need to have watched glee
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessFromTheSouth/pseuds/DessFromTheSouth
Summary: Ti chiedesti quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo.Quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo per smettere di fare male.In cucina c’era l’odore del caffè quella mattina.Sebastian ci aveva messo dentro il sale invece che lo zucchero. Era imbevibile.Smettesti di prendere il caffè da quel giorno.Il tè diventò la tua bevanda preferita.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sebastian Smythe/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Smythe/Thad
Kudos: 1





	The Girl Who Waited

Di recente Thad Harwood è ovunque nella tua vita.  
Peccato che tu non glie l’abbia mai chiesto.  
Razionalmente parlando, Thad è ovunque nella vita di Sebastian, ma Sebastian è nella tua vita ,quindi, per la proprietà transitiva Thad è anche nella tua.  
Divagazioni. Continue divagazioni.  
Certo che potevi evitare di innamorarti del tuo migliore amico gay. E’ così clichè. Fa così tanto “Il matrimonio del mio migliore amico”. Solo che, il tuo migliore amico è gay davvero.  
Thad sa.  
Tutti sanno. Compreso Sebastian, il diretto interessato.  
Non sei mai stata brava a gestire la tue emozioni e queste semplicemente sgorgano come un fiume in piena dai tuoi occhi e dal sangue che fluisce alle tue gote.  
Thad non ti odia e non ti guarda male. Sei tu che con lui sei leggermente acida. Sei una donna ferita nel profondo, dopotutto. E le donne ferite devono far paura.  
O forse è solo il tuo modo per non scoppiare in un pianto disperato.  
Sapevi che non ti avrebbe scelta. Ti chiedi sempre perché le persone non scelgano mai te. Forse sei troppo brutta o forse troppo grossa o forse a loro da semplicemente fastidio che il tuo occhio sinistro sia un po’ strabico.

“Penso di essere innamorata di te”

In cucina c’era l’odore del caffè quella mattina.  
Sebastian era rimasto in silenzio mentre tu facevi di tutto per non guardarlo.  
Quel giorno, come i seguenti, non rispose. Ti abbracciò, però.  
Sarebbe stato un bell’abbraccio se solo non fosse stato così malinconico.  
Sarebbe stato un bell’abbraccio se solo non fosse stato un abbraccio da “mi dispiace”. Chiudesti forte gli occhi, quasi come se non avessi voluto più riaprili.  
Andava bene così. Il cuore faceva un po’ male e gli occhi ti pizzicavano ma nel profondo sapevi che sarebbe finita così.  
Ti chiedesti quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo.  
Quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo per smettere di fare male.  
In cucina c’era l’odore del caffè quella mattina.  
Sebastian ci aveva messo dentro il sale invece che lo zucchero. Era imbevibile.  
Smettesti di prendere il caffè da quel giorno.  
Il tè divenne la tua bevanda preferita.

“Ti piace proprio piangerti addosso”

“Anche se fosse, non penso siano anche solo minimamente problemi tuoi”

Scusa Thad– te lo ripeti sempre in testa ma non glie lo dici mai.  
Anche lui ha problemi con Sebastian adesso e a te piace particolarmente girare il dito nella piaga. Non sei una persona cattiva.  
O forse si.  
Sei sicura che sia assolutamente perfido e maligno essere un po’ felice che Thad stia soffrendo come stai soffrendo tu.  
Non vuoi odiarlo. Sebastian non te lo perdonerebbe ma, Thad ti ricorda sempre le cose che non puoi avere.  
Thad ti ricorda sempre la persona che non puoi avere.  
Sei un adolescente. Sei un adolescente con la capacità di ingigantire anche la cosa più piccola.  
Al momento odiarlo ti riesce più che volergli bene.

Thad ha ragione, comunque.  
Ti piangi addosso molto spesso.  
Ti fai investire da tutta quella valanga di emozioni che ti porti dietro e perdi il controllo della tua vita.  
Ti fai assorbire da tutte le persone che ami e poi alla fine non sai più chi sei.  
Sebastian cerca di farti capire che devi essere te stessa, che devi smetterla di voler rendere felici tutti perché non puoi riuscirci. Non con tutti.  
In quel momento però pensi che l’unica persona che vuoi davvero rendere felice è lui. Solo che non sei ancora pronta a lasciarlo andare.

“Smettila di aspettare”

“Mi chiamo Dakota Carter, non Amelia Pond. E, tu sei Sebastian Smythe, non Doctor Who”

Sebastian rimane in silenzio. Odi la capacità di Sebastian di rimanere in silenzio. Tu non lo fai mai. Lo riempi sempre di parole. A volte inutili. A volte inascoltate. Qualsiasi cosa per non sentirne il peso.  
Sebastian rimane in silenzio e ti guarda. Lui sa che hai capito. Tu sai che lui sa. E sai anche che ha ragione, che state crescendo ma tu rimani ferma ad un amore adolescenziale.

“Nessuno ti ha chiesto di aspettare”

Sebastian lo ripete spesso. O almeno ogni volta che tu glie lo rinfacci. E sai che anche stavolta ha ragione. Lui non te l’ha mai chiesto. Tu, però, continui a farlo.  
Aspetti.  
Aspetti un occhiata, aspetti un bacio sulla fronte, una carezza, una parola dolce, un respiro. Aspetti di essere speciale, aspetti di sentirti speciale. Aspetti come Amelia Pond aspetta l’uomo stropicciato*.  
Sei una persona che si annoia facilmente. Ti stanca tutto prima o poi. Eppure aspettare. Quello non ti stanca mai. E sei anche leggermente masochista perché sai che è un attesa inutile. Sai che lui non ti guarderà mai come guarda lui, ma, in quell’inutilità ti senti stranamente completa. Anche se il cuore continua a fare male.

Venerdì sera. Sebastian è ubriaco.  
Venerdì sera. Sebastian ti bacia.  
Le sue labbra sono morbide e in quegli attimi il tuo cuore smette di fare male.  
Sei felice, più o meno. La puzza di alcol che emana ti impedisce di esserlo completamente.  
Il bacio finisce e Sebastian sembra tornare in sé.  
Ti guarda. Ti guarda. Continua a guardarti.  
Non hai mai odiato quegli occhi verdi come in quel momento.  
Rimane in silenzio e vorresti che non lo facesse.  
Vorresti sentire una bugia. Vorresti sentirti dire che ti ama.  
Glie lo chiedi ma Sebastian continua a rimanere in silenzio e lì tra le sue braccia tu piangi. Piangi perché sei stanca. Stanca di aspettare. Stanca di sentire il tuo cuore dolorante. Stanca di osservare i suoi occhi e non vedere te.  
Sebastian ti stringe. Forte, quasi ti fa male. Ti dice che ti vuole bene, che non ti lascerà.

“Smettila di aspettare, Amelia Pond”

Sorridi. Stupido, stupido uomo. “Sono Dakota Carter. E non ho i capelli rossi” gli dici tra le lacrime.  
Lui ti bacia la fronte.  
Sospiri. Hai aspettato anche per questo.

  
Quando Sebastian e Thad vanno a vivere insieme, tu continui a ripeterti che è ok.  
Siete grandi adesso.  
Continui a ripeterti che non ti importa più.  
Non tratti più nemmeno male Thad.  
Eppure hai preteso di portare via il divano. L’hai portato nel tuo nuovo appartamento ed ogni Venerdì ti ci addormenti sopra. Come quel Venerdì.  
All’inizio non lo sa nessuno ma poi, Sebastian lo scopre.  
Tu puoi sentirlo. Puoi sentirlo sulla pelle come un formicolio fastidioso che ti entra nel corpo e giunge all’anima. Puoi sentirlo che non è d’accordo. E sai anche che ce le ha sulla punta della lingua quelle parole.  
Continui ancora ad aspettare.  
Non le dice, però. Si limita a scuotere la testa e ad andare via.  
Sei sollevata.  
Dirle le avrebbe rese ancora più reali di quanto già non fossero.

  
Non senti Sebastian per qualche settimana. Tu non ti fai sentire e non lo fa nemmeno lui.  
Vorresti riprendere il controllo della tua vita, anche se non sai da dove partire.  
Lavorare in biblioteca però sembra renderti particolarmente felice, quindi cerchi di passare più tempo possibile lì.  
Quando ritorni, Sebastian sembra arrabbiato(anche se dice di non esserlo) e tu non capisci il perché.  
Sei cresciuta adesso, hai smesso di piangere per ogni suoi piccolo cambio d’umore eppure il tuo cuore di fare male non smette mai.  
Ti dice che senza di te sta bene lo stesso ma tu non gli credi.  
Regola numero 1: Sebastian mente.*  
Mente perché non gli piace che le persone lo feriscano.  
Lo abbracci. Lui ricambia.  
Questa volta sei tu a chiedergli scusa.  
“Stai ancora aspettando” ti sussurra.

Riprendere il controllo della tua vita diventa più difficile quando scopri che non l’hai mai controllata davvero.  
Non vuoi essere aiutata. Sei una donna e vuoi riuscirci da sola.  
Il processo è lento ma ti accorgi che sta funzionando quando vedere Sebastian e Thad che si baciano non fa più così male. Quando noti che le loro mani unite non ti fanno smettere di respirare.  
Ne sei assolutamente consapevole quando smetti di desiderare di essere Thad Harwood ed inizi ad essere fiera di essere Dakota Carter.

Sei sempre stata un’imbranata.  
Tenere in equilibrio quella pila di libri tra due mani non è stata proprio una delle tue idea più geniali. Se lo fosse, ora non ti ritroveresti sdraiata di lungo sul parquet della biblioteca. Sebastian ti guarda da lontano sghignazzando e tu lo guardi con uno sguardo alla “Sei un buzzurro. Mi raccomando non venire a darmi una mano”.  
Ti senti improvvisamente afferrare e sollevare.

“Stai bene? Ti sei fatta male?”

Quella voce ti fa venire i brividi e ti ritrovi a fissare un paio di profondi occhi neri.

“Sto bene, grazie”

Arrossisci e sorridi.  
Sorride anche lui.

Smettila di aspettare Dakota Carter.  
E’ il tuo momento per essere felice.

**Author's Note:**

> *Amelia Pond è la compagna di Eleven ed ha i capelli rossi. L’uomo stropicciato è il modo in uci lei chiamava Doctor da bambina.
> 
> *Doctor Who. In originale è “Regola numero 1: Il Dottore mente”  
> Prima storia che pubblico dopo anni. Era gia pubblicata su efp e ho pensato che fosse il caso di provare a vedere cosa ne pensato voi gente di AO3. Grazie mille :)


End file.
